Batalla de Nar Shaddaa (Era Imperial)
La Batalla de Nar Shaddaa fue un conflicto entre un grupo de tareas del Imperio Galáctico y un grupo de contrabandistas y piratas tratando de defender sus hogares en Nar Shaddaa, que se produjo pocos años antes de que estallara la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Se combatió en la órbita por encima de una luna que era base contrabandista, en el sistema de Y'Toub. A pesar del hecho de que fueran a enfrentarse contra un buen nivel de formación Imperial, el pequeño grupo de contrabandistas, no sólo fue capaz de mantenerse firme frente a los Imperiales, sino que la fuerza los hizo salir de la zona en torno a Nar Shaddaa. En esta batalla figuran Han Solo y Lando Calrissian, que lucharon para proteger a Nar Shaddaa. Estos dos más tarde serian héroes de la Alianza Rebelde, y permanentes espinas del Imperio. Antecedentes En respuesta a la creciente actividad rebelde, el Emperador Palpatine ordenó que los Moffs Imperiales fueran enérgicos contra la anarquía y la sedición en sus sectores locales. El Moff Sarn Shild tuvo la tarea de restablecer la autoridad imperial en el Espacio Hutt. Shild, que tenia pensamientos de encabezar una insurrección propia, renunció a sus formas de corrupción y hizo frente a los Hutts, con la esperanza de avanzar a través de las filas imperiales. Por primera vez, Shild se nego al soborno de los Hutts. Planeaba hacer un ejemplo de Nar Shaddaa, al Luna de los contrabandistas, que es el punto focal de todo lo que el Imperio quería controlar. En una manera típica del Imperio, Shild tenia la intención de destruir la ciudad planetaria, demostrando a los Hutts Que no podían esperar socavar el Imperio para siempre. Para ello, ordenó al Almirante Winstel Greelanx que aplastara cualquier oposición alli y luego ejecutar la Base Delta Cero en Nar Shaddaa. Horrorizado en el incalculable devastación financiera que esto causaria (por no hablar de las vidas de miles de millones, aunque esto importa poco a los Hutts) los Hutts en Nal Hutta convocaron una junta para decidir sobre un curso de acción. Se contrató al capitán pirata Drea Renthal para defender su planeta. Asimismo, convinieron en emitir un soborno sin precedentes a Almirante Greelanx. Han Solo fue seleccionado por Jiliac y Jabba para ofrecer el soborno a Greelanx, quien la aceptó a cambio de sus planes de batalla y una promesa de retirarse tan pronto como pudo Justificarlo, para dar a los contrabandistas una oportunidad. With Mako Spince, a former classmate at the Imperial Academy, Han devised a defense strategy. The smugglers of Nar Shaddaa united to defend their home from the Empire, and an impressive fleet of ragtag ships was assembled. Solo's strategy called for hiding the smuggler ships among an orbiting scrapyard of derelict ships close to the system's hyperspace arrival point. The ships would then attack the Imperial vessels from behind while Mako led a frontal offensive aboard Jiliac's personal yacht.2 Han's friend, the magician Xaverri showed up to help the smugglers and was able to cast her greatest illusion ever—the image of a fleet of hundreds of ships that would distract Greelanx long enough for the smugglers to break through their shields.2 Captain Renthal, knowing that the additional firepower of the smugglers' ships would increase her chances of success, agreed to coordinate with them.2 Solo and Mako knew when the Empire would attack, but did not tell anyone. A small handful of other smugglers were aware that they had the Imperial battle plan, but even they were kept in the dark. Instead, they drilled the pilots daily until the plan was well-practiced. While leaving to practice his duty as forward scout, Roa was alarmed when he detected Imperial vessels and realized he was no longer on a drill.2 Flotas Nar Shaddaa en:Battle of Nar Shaddaa